


A Normal Couple

by vintagejmo



Category: Colifer, Colin O'Donoghue - Fandom, Jennifer Morrison - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagejmo/pseuds/vintagejmo
Summary: I realize Colin has a family of his own; this is strictly for fun. I respect him and his life decisions alongside Jen’s.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Colin has a family of his own; this is strictly for fun. I respect him and his life decisions alongside Jen’s.

I woke up to the sound of tea brewing in my home. Colin had stayed the night last night and he usually gets up before me in order to make a special breakfast for the both of us, but he’s never made tea before, which is why I was as silent as possible and very nervous as I crept through the halls. I poked my head around the corner, unsure of what I was about to witness. 

“Morning, Jennifer-“

I jumped back and a small yelp made its way through my lips at the voice coming from behind me. 

“Colin! God! You gave me a heart attack!”

He found this quite amusing, and laughed to himself quietly, trying to keep a straight face. “Sorry,” He said softly, looking into my eyes. “I didn’t realize you were awake and I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth…” 

He drifted off, realizing I wasn’t paying attention to his explanation. “What’s wrong, darling?” He put his hand on my cheek, and looked into my eyes.

“Sorry-“ I stuttered, trying to refocus on the conversation that he was trying to have with me. “What were you saying?”

He smirked and without looking down or hesitating, he grabbed my hand and led me to the table. “Never mind that, let’s eat.” 

We had a quiet meal, not uncomfortable, but not the most social event I’ve partaken in. After we were finished, I proceeded to ask him about the tea and why he’d decided on such an nontraditional beverage for this morning’s breakfast. He calmly explained that he wanted a change and we went on about our morning.

///

“Hey, you ready?” I asked quietly, peeking into the bedroom.

“Almost,” He muttered. He seemed a bit irritated, maybe even annoyed. I walked over to him from behind and put my arms around his waist, resting my head on his bare back. 

“What are you doing?” He said with a rushed voice, his cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of pink. 

He turned his body to face mine, and kissed the top of my head. I noticed his flushed cheeks and smiled widely. I always had this effect on him, and I loved it. “Just, admiring your-“

He leaned in slowly while I tried to complete my sentence, but cut me off before I could with a soft kiss. “Admiring my what?” He asked playfully on my lips. 

“Come on, we need to go.” I begged. I rested my hands on his smooth chest for a moment, then started to escape his grasp. 

“Jennifer,” He teased and pulled me closer to him. His eyebrow lifted at the sight of my bright red cheeks and ears. 

I stared down at my feet, refusing to answer the question for a few moments, while he smiled idiotically at my hidden face. “Okay, love. You don’t have to tell me now. But-“ His thought was interrupted by my sudden movement that allowed me to look into his eyes. “But,” He swallowed. “You have to tell me tonight.” I nodded and slightly smiled at his consistency. 

“Go finish up, I’ll be out in a couple minutes.” He pulled my hand to his mouth and lightly kissed my knuckles. 

“See you in a few.”

///

We got into his car, that was conveniently parked in front of my apartment. Smirks were exchanged before he started up the engine and pressed the gas pedal. We made it to set in no time, and got out of the car together. Glances from Ginnifer and Josh made their way towards us. I tried to ignore them, but Colin insisted on greeting Josh before we headed to my trailer to practice the upcoming scene. I stood behind him awkwardly while they exchanged greetings, and eventually we made our way to his trailer. 

I sat down on his plush couch and looked up at him, reaching out my hand as an invite to join me. He accepted the offer, and took ahold of my fragile fingers, and placed himself beside me, without breaking eye contact. I smiled softly, and shivered at the sight of his cold blue eyes looking into me. He seemed startled by this, “Are you cold? I can get you a blanket,” 

“No, I’m okay.” I intertwined our fingers together and leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“You sure?” God, he’s so stubborn. 

“Yes, Colin. I’m sure.” I rubbed his chest with my palm and smiled into his shoulder, trying not to make it obvious that I was doing so. 

He rested his hand on my head and sighed deeply. I felt every bit of it and another shiver sent itself down my spine. 

“Jen, are you sure you aren’t cold? I can get-“ I quickly lifted my head up and placed my hand on his cheek. 

“Colin, please. Shut up.” He laughed lightly at my comment and lied back on the couch, inviting me to join him in doing so. I quickly accepted his invitation and cuddled up into his warmth. I actually was cold, despite it all. But there was no way I’d ever tell him that. 

///

I woke up in his arms, feeling his body move up and down with each breath he took. I looked up at his peaceful face and sighed in gratitude at the sight of waking up next to him. 

Someone knocked on the door, urgently it seemed like, and yelled at us to get ready for the scene. Colin muttered in his sleep at the sudden noises, which only made me drool over him more. I smiled at his innocence and replied to whoever was at the door that we would be out soon. 

“Colin, honey, get up.” I shook his shoulder until he responded. 

“Jen, please, no, just stay here,” He grabbed my arm as I tried to find my way off of the couch. I chuckled at his attempt to keep me with him. 

“We have to go shoot a scene. C’mon.” I stood up, a bit disoriented, and grabbed his hand that was hanging off of the side of the couch. I knelt down next to him, and held his hand in both of mine. His eyes fluttered open as I kissed his knuckles and he smiled sleepily at me. 

He grunted as he got up from the expensive couch, and I laughed when he almost fell over as soon as he stood up. 

“You think that’s funny, huh?” He said in a mischievous voice, speed walking towards me. 

“Maybe a little,” Before I could continue, he grabbed my waist and kissed me passionately and aggressively. My hands found their way to his hair, and his found their way to my ass. He lightly grabbed and I sighed into the kiss. After what felt like hours, he pulled away, leaving me breathless. I took a step back, and placed my fingers on my lips. He smirked at what he’d done to me, and gave me an apologetic yet cocky look. 

“You alright, Morrison?” He took a step closer to me, smiling widely, and placed his hand on the crook of my back. I nodded at his question, trying not to burst into a pathetic smile that would not only show him how much he got to me, but I’d admit it to myself too. We walked to the shooting location together, and he kept his hand on my back during the entire walk. 

///


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Colin has a family of his own; this is strictly for fun. I respect him and his life decisions alongside Jen’s.

After a long day of shooting, we drove back to his place because he needed to pick up a few things before we went back to my apartment for the night.

When we pulled up to my place, he winked at me and hurried around the car to open the door for me. ‘What a gentleman.’ I thought to myself as he moved aside for me to get out of the car. He gestured for me to hand him my keys, so I did exactly what he commanded. He took his time opening the door, which was kind of annoying, but I was just glad to be in his presence. As we walked through the door, I began to imagine this becoming a daily thing. Just us, driving home together, basking in each others’ existence, walking hand in hand to the door, having dinner together- 

My thoughts were interrupted by Colin wrapping his hands around my chest, on top of my arms. Neither of us said anything for a moment, but I eventually turned myself around so that I could see his alluring blue eyes. I stared deeply into them, soaking in the way his lips pressed together when he was feeling insecure. I opened my mouth to tell him that we should get dinner ready but he smiled excitedly and pressed his soft lips against mine. I laughed into the kiss, causing him to slightly moan and he picked me up from my waist. 

“Colin, we should-“

“Shh,” He took a deep breath, noticing the warmth of my skin. I couldn’t see his face, because at this point my head was resting on his shoulder, but I’m positive it was radiating with happiness. 

I squirmed out of his grasp and took his hips into my hands. I looked at him and smiled but he looked a little disappointed. 

“Later. I promise we’ll finish later.” I said softly.

This made his expression soften and his jaw shifted along with his stance. 

I fidgeted with my fingers, and looked down at his hands. They were a light shade of pink. I started to think about what color the rest of his body was at that moment, and I felt my cheeks start to warm up. I felt him staring at me, and started to get extremely nervous. 

“Jennifer, are you okay?” He asked, in a quiet voice. 

I nodded and looked up at him. He cupped my cheek with his hand and smiled widely when he realized how red they were. 

“Whenever you’re ready, love. No rush.” He took my hand in his and walked me to the counter to find something to eat. 

///

I spent a lot of dinner contemplating how far I was willing to go with Colin. A lot of me said 'Don’t do anything; just send him home.' But another part of me was begging to touch him and feel him thrust inside of me. I eventually occupied my thoughts with other things, like how he gently chewed his food and how he squirmed around in his chair. He was so cute. After another long argument with myself, I decided that I wanted him. Now. 

“What now? A movie? A walk? A-“ 

I cut him off with a hard kiss. 

As he pulled away, his cheeks and ears began to blush, which only made me want him more. 

“How about we finish what we-“ I started, trying to catch my breath but ultimately failing. 

He didn’t need to hear the rest of the question. He plunged onto me, smacking his mouth against mine. We stood up from our chairs simultaneously and continued to kiss as we walked over to the couch. He threw me down onto it, causing me to let out a small laugh. His expression was pure lust with a hint of devotion spread throughout. He crawled on top of me and I let out a whimper which caused him to moan in the back of his throat. 

“Colin,” I sighed while he started to kiss down my neck. He smiled up at me while he sunk down to my stomach. He lifted up my shirt a bit but I caught his hand, and shook my head. 

“What’s wrong?” He said with genuine concern. 

I smiled at his subtlety. “No foreplay.” I replied sternly. 

He intertwined our fingers and I squeezed them a bit as a conformation to continue. 

After a moment of kissing my heated skin, he unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my thighs as I took off my shirt. He struggled a bit, which was a bit of a surprise to me, but it wasn’t enough to ruin the moment. I ripped his shirt off over his head and held my hands on his shoulders. I could feel myself beginning to get wet and I got a bit embarrassed. We looked into each others’ eyes for a second, having a silent conversation. We both nodded and he grabbed a condom from the back pocket of his jeans as he slid them off his legs. His hard shaft bursted out when his pants were finally off. 

I cherished his toned muscles from afar as he got back on top of me and positioned himself over my opening. “You sure this is okay?” He asked. I guess I looked scared, because a breath released itself out of my lungs when he spoke to me, and I opened my eyes from the long blink that sunk into my mind. 

“Yes. I’m sure.” I smiled gently at him, and he placed his top lip on my bottom one. He lightly bit it, as he simultaneously entered himself inside of me. I groaned as he continued to kiss my lips and neck. With every thrust I let out a louder moan, which made him want to speed up the pace to the point where I was screaming. I knew I couldn’t just lay there and let him do everything, so I turned us about without breaking our bond, until I was on top of him.

“Controlling?” He smirked up at me, cupping my breast.

“Maybe a little,” I said out of breath.

I started ride his cock and he let out a soft moan, just what I wanted. His hips thrusted into me as I did the same to him, making us moan at the same time, in perfect unison. 

“Colin, I-I’m-“

“I know,” His breathing was uneven and heavy. 

I was sweating at this point, so close to climaxing that it was almost irritating, and right when I thought it was finally time, Colin pulled himself completely out of me, causing me to gasp and slightly yell. 

He smirked at me and said, “Not yet.”

I was gasping for breath when he switched our roles so that he was back on top. He jammed himself back inside of me, causing me to practically scream and instantly orgasm. He wasn’t far behind, maybe a few seconds until he came inside the rubber. 

We collapsed on top of each other and fell into a deep sleep on the couch with nothing but a thin blanket on top of us. 

///

The next morning was heaven - waking up next to him, watching his expression change while his dreams interacted with his emotions; it was all just perfect. I kissed his lips lightly and he smiled sleepily, but did not wake. I decided to let him rest and I dozed off again after a few moments. 

We stayed in bed until about 8:00, because we actually had the day off. I slipped out of the covers, barely dressed, and proceeded to go through my morning routine. 

As soon as I jumped in the shower, I heard stirring coming from the couch and a soft groan. Moments later, Colin opened the bathroom door and asked, “Jen? Why are you up so early?” 

“It’s nearly 8:30, it’s hardly early.”

He slid the curtain over, exposing my naked body. It startled me, but I was somewhat expecting it. “It’s early.” He said sternly. 

I jokingly groaned and motioned my head, inviting him to join me. “Get in here,” I smiled through the words. 

“As the lady wishes.” He slowly slid his boxers to his ankles, making me watch the muscles in his arms and back tense and ease over and over. He stepped into the steamy container and watched my hands fidget near my hips as he adjusted himself in the warm water that sprayed over him. I licked my bottom lip, eager to feel his lips on mine. He smirked and stepped closer to me, brushing his face against mine, but not enough so that our lips touched, just enough to tease us both. 

“Colin-“ I blurted out.

He grabbed my waist and kissed me forcefully, making me moan quietly, and earning me a tighter grasp to his hard body. I reached my hand down to his groin, but before I could make it, he smacked my hand out of the way. “No. This is only for you.” These words came out of his mouth slower than you’d think; he was oddly calm. 

“W-what?” I breathed as he sucked on my neck and pushed me against the cold, wet wall. 

“Enough about me. I want this to be solely about you.” Before I could reply, his fingers were inside of my folds and he was kissing my open mouth to muffle the sounds escaping from me. His hands were magic; I’d never came from someone fingering me, but he was different. After a few moments of swirls and thrusts, I came onto his fingers, sighing from the released pressure that was built up inside of me. 

“Wow,” I said lamely. That was all I could spit out.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m just, winded.” I smiled at him as he cleaned me up with the washcloth that was nearby. 

I turned off the running water and we stepped into the cold air of the bathroom. He wrapped me up in a towel and then grabbed one for himself. 

“Hey,” I said softly, placing my hand in his chest. “Thank you.” 

“For what? I merely wanted your day to get off to a good start.” He leaned in to kiss me, and I returned the gesture. We then got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. 

///

Around 1 o’clock, we headed out to grab something to eat. We decided on the local Chinese restaurant and ended up sharing the Wednesday lunch special: beef and broccoli, chicken lo mien, and white rice along with soy sauce and fortune cookies. We made pleasant conversation about our lives until we got bored. 

“You wanna head out?”

“Yeah. I’m so glad you asked.” Colin said while chuckling. 

We ended up driving around for most of the night, listening to music and talking. Although there was quite a bit of silence, I don’t think either of us was uncomfortable. We were both just glad to be next to one another.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Colin has a family of his own; this is strictly for fun. I respect him and his life decisions alongside Jen’s.

“ROLLING!” I heard the director yell. The scene was between Snow and Charming, so Colin and I were sitting in our usual spots, catching each other up on the day’s events. We talked about some political things, some “news” that was more funny than anything, and some basic stuff like robberies around the area we lived in. 

“Hey, isn’t that like a block away from your house?” Colin said, pointing at an article in the news paper. The report stated that a child had been kidnapped by a man in certain attire and that they would pay up to $1,000 to anyone who had even the slightest bit of a lead. 

“Yeah, but I’m sure it’s a one time thing.” I tried to shrug it off and not think about it too much. But honestly, it really stuck with me for the rest of the day. 

Later on in the afternoon, it was mine and Colin’s turn to shoot a scene. It was a very important Captain Swan moment - when Emma asks Hook to move in with her. We had practiced the scene a couple of times in Colin’s trailer but ultimately ended up making out and getting lost in each other’s taste. Now that it was time to record it, I could feel myself start to slightly panic because I’m basically known for always getting my scenes right on the first, if not second, try. I think Colin could see that I was tense, because I felt his hand rest on my back as he pulled me in for a side hug. “You alright?” He whispered into my ear as I rested my head on his chest. 

“Well,” I sighed. “We just, didn’t really practice this scene that much, and when we did-“

“I know, darling. I’m sure it’ll be fine. And if they think we should rehearse more, then there’s nothing we can do about it.” He traced circles on my back with his thumb and kissed my temple to assure me that everything would be fine. 

I took his hand in mine and we walked over to the shooting area for the scene. “Alright, guys. Ready?” 

“Yep.” We said simultaneously. A few members of the crew chuckled at our syncretism. 

The first take went okay. I messed up one of my lines, but the kiss reassured me that I was doing good. I think they yelled, “Cut!” at least 3 times before Colin let me out of his grasp. 

I put my hand on his chest playfully and smirked at him. “You can’t keep doing that.” I tried not to smile but his eyes were staring down on me and I couldn’t help but think about how dilated they were. 

“Do what?” To my surprise, he was still speaking in his Hook accent. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to ask why he did it, but I stopped myself. “Jen?” He placed his hand on my cheek and I felt myself blush as he stroked the flesh. 

“Yeah?” 

“GUYS! TAKE TWO!” I jumped a little when the assistant director yelled at us. Colin chuckled and shifted back into his stance for the scene. I placed my hand on the back of his head and caressed the nape of his neck with my pinky. 

This take went perfectly - we said our lines and kissed on cue. Thankfully, this take, Colin stopped the kiss on time and we rested our heads together until they said, “CUT! Beautiful work, guys.” 

I smiled at Colin when the scene was over with and went to the nearby coffee machine. I poured myself an iced coffee, because it was still a bit warm out where we were shooting. 

The rest of the day was normal: practicing lines, rehearsing some blocking, shooting a couple more scenes with Ginnifer and Lana. 

///

Knock knock knock 

‘God, who could it be? It’s nearly 8 o’clock at night!’ I thought to myself as I opened my trailer door. I’d been practicing my lines for the next day, although it wasn’t very fun without Colin there to tell me how I was doing. 

Colin stood there with one hand stranded at his side, the other reaching out for mine. I stood there, in my sweats and t-shirt, mesmerized by the site of him. 

“Can I come in?” He said quietly, after a moment or two of silence. 

“Uh, y-yeah, sure.” I stuttered. 

“You look stunning,” He joked. I hit him in the arm and he pretended to be hurt. 

“So what’s up? Why’re you here?” I asked, sitting cross-legged on the sofa. His eyes followed my hands as I moved them to rest on my lap. 

“Well, I stayed a little bit late and then on my way out I saw that your light was on, so I thought I’d stop by and say hey.” He scratched behind his ear and swung his legs back and forth, illustrating that he was nervous about something. 

“Really? I’ve been here, too! We could’ve been practicing together!” I pouted and Colin smiled, walking closer to where I was seated. 

“And what scene did you have in mind?” He asked lustfully. He sat down beside me, causing me to shift my weight and I turned towards him, only to find myself a lot closer than I expected. 

“This one.” I pointed to a scene on the script I was handed earlier that month. The scene was irrelevant now, since we shot it weeks ago, but I had a feeling it was what he had in mind. 

It was the opening scene for season 6, the one where Emma and Killian almost have a 'quiet moment' on Emma’s couch. 

“Really?” He purred into my ear, sweeping away some hair that was covering my face. 

Before I could reply, he took me into his arms and kissed my lips tenderly, lingering until the very last second, then finally breaking for air. He then stood up and walked to the edge of the couch, and nodded for me to join him. It took me a minute to realize what he was doing, but I eventually caught on. I stood in front of him, back facing the couch, and placed my hands of his shoulders. “Like this?” I asked. 

“Perfect.” He reassured me. He gently pushed me onto the arm rest and began to kiss me sweetly. I ran my fingers through his wavy hair as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I felt a slight moan vibrate into the kiss, which caused me to smile a bit. “What’s so funny?” He asked in between kisses.

“Funny? Nothing,” I pulled him down on me, causing us both to fall backwards onto the sofa. We both laughed for a moment, but then went right back to where we left off. I could feel a slight bulge from his pants rubbing against my legs as he took off his jacket. “Colin-“ I started. 

“Yes? Everything alright?” The truth was that I really needed to practice my lines and I also had to let Ava outside when I got home and then suddenly a bunch of thoughts were going through my mind as he sat up and pulled me with him. “Jennifer, if you don’t…” He drifted off. 

“No, Colin, I do-“ I rested my hands on his chest, reassuring him that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. 

“But?” He asked, realizing the thought wasn’t finished. 

“But, I just really need to do some stuff. Is that okay? Can we finish later?” I smiled at him as best I could, but I knew I’d ruined the moment. 

“Of course. Go take care of yourself.” He smiled genuinely and rubbed my back as he pulled me in for a hug. 

“Thank you, Col. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” I said as I gathered my things. 

“I have one condition.” He stood up and walked up behind me, placing his hands on my hips. “You have to wear this outfit.” 

“What? Really? You like this?” I laughed and turned to face him. 

“I love it.” He kissed me hard on the mouth and tugged at the strings on my sweatpants. “See you tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” I kissed him on the cheek and we headed out to the parking lot. 

///

“What’s the news, Morrison?” I heard someone call from behind me. Who am I kidding, no one else calls me by my last name. 

Without turning around, I said, “Hey, Colin.” It took all of my might not to smile dreamily when I heard his steps approaching. 

He sat in his chair and leaned away from me, forcing me to lean toward him. We both smirked and proceeded to tell each other current events from that day. 

After a long chat about a murder from a few days before, we were called on set to get ready for a scene. Colin nodded at me and we walked to the area where we were filming. 

The scene went smoothly, just a few bumps here and there. After we finished Colin asked if he could come to my trailer to “talk.” I only put quotes around talk because he winked at me when he used the word. I effortlessly agreed to his suggestion.

As soon as we walked in, I heard the door slam shut and Colin said, “Clothes.” Sternly, but with a bit of subtlety. 

I turned around to find him at my heels. “Well, someone’s in a hurry.” I teased. 

“I wouldn’t say hurry. Maybe just, excitement?” He smiled down at me and I felt my legs begin to weaken. 

“I’ll be right back.” I said as I hurried into the separate room to change into the sleepwear. 

When I entered the sitting area, Colin was spread out on the couch, waiting for me. “Stunning.” I couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, so I twirled about the room in my lazy attire to give him a better view. “It will always amaze me how you look breathtaking in any and everything.” He let out a breath that he was holding in since I had entered the room. 

“Thank you.” I said quietly, holding my hands together and fidgeting while he studied my body. 

He slowly got up from his seat on the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to speak but he pulled me in for a sweet kiss. I soon felt his tongue brush my lips, asking for entrance; I willingly accepted. Our mouths danced for a moment while we admired each other’s talent. “Bed,” Colin breathed in between kisses. He lead us both to the twin size mattress, stumbling a bit on the way. 

“Condom?” I asked, trying not to sound stupid.

He smirked and pulled one out of his pocket. I chuckled and slightly shook my head at the fact that he was so prepared. “What? I was hopeful.” He placed his hands on my cheeks and caressed my jaw as I began to blush. 

“Well I’m glad you’re being safe,” I said with a wink. 

We made our way to the bed, undressing on the way there. Although I didn’t get to take off everything because Colin insisted that I keep as much on as possible due to his fondness of the sweats. I decided to keep the sweatpants on, which I knew wouldn’t last long, and I took off the sweater. I kept my sports bra on, though, just because I knew that Colin liked it. 

“Coquette.” He said with a low groan when he noticed I had taken off my top. 

“Like?” I asked with a smug look. I moved toward him, placing my fingers to his scruff. 

“Love.” He pulled me onto the bed with him, tugging at the strings of my sweatpants once again. 

“So. Tell me. Why exactly do you like this outfit?” I said while trying to sound as innocent as possible. 

“Well,” He started, but I pulled him into a forceful kiss, smiling into it. “One- Domesticity.” He pecked my lips. “Two- Baggy.” He leaned forward to kiss me again, but I stopped him by placing my hand on his exposed chest. 

“What do you mean, ‘baggy’?” Before he could answer, a knock made its way to my trailer door. I looked into Colin’s eyes, trying to remember whether or not he’d locked the door. He looked extremely frightened, which didn’t help my anxiety. 

“Jen? You in there?” I recognized the voice - it was Josh. “Can I come in?” I scrambled to find my clothes while Colin did the same. 

“Just a second!” I yelled at the door. Panic was rising through my body and a lump caused my throat to swell shut. I closed my eyes, hoping it was all a dream. We hadn’t told anyone about our relationship yet, and I wasn’t about to. 

The door swung open, shocking us both. Neither of us had all of our clothes on, but we were at least in our undergarments. “Colin?” Josh said quietly. He stood in the doorway for a moment, trying to process what he was seeing. 

“Josh I-“ I started, trying to come up with an excuse as to how we ended up half naked, alone in my trailer in the middle of the day. “We didn’t-“ Every word that came out of my mouth sounded wrong, and I could tell Colin was really upset with how embarrassed I was. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head and slid it over his body. 

“Just practicing a scene.” Colin said. He sounded upset, like he thought I didn’t want to be with him anymore. I wanted to comfort him with all of my heart, but Josh was still standing there, and I couldn’t show any sort of affection toward Colin, especially now that Josh walked in on us. 

“Okay,” Josh sighed and closed the door behind him. “Guys, I know.” A small smile came over his lips and he reached out to give me a hug. I declined his offer, not realizing that I was doing so when I did, and put my arms across my chest, locking them.

“You know?” I stood, arms crossed, angry and embarrassed. “What do you mean you know?” I looked over at Colin, who was looking at his shoes and trying not to seem too upset with my actions.

“Jen-“ Colin said under his breath. “He knows.” He looked up at me and frowned. 

“No, I mean,” Josh rubbed his head with his fingers. “No one told me, but-“ 

“You just figured it out? Is it that obvious?” I questioned. Colin put his hand on my shoulder at an attempt to calm me down, but it only made me more angry. “Who else knows?” 

“No one. Just me. I promise.” He replied.

“Josh, I don’t want this to come off the wrong way, but please leave. We’re both in awkward positions and I think it’d be best if you go.” Colin blurted out. His facial expression softened once he finished the sentence but I could still sense some stiffness in his body. I looked over to him, then back to Josh. “Please.” He added. 

“Okay, yeah. I’ll go.” He turned around and opened the door. “But please don’t start avoiding me. I really do want to finish this conversation. With the both of you.” He glanced over at me when he mentioned Colin and I. 

“Will do.” Colin said. 

Josh left the trailer and shut the door behind him. Colin and I looked at each other, and accidentally started speaking at the same time, trying to explain ourselves. I wasn’t quite sure why he looked apologetic, but he let me speak first.

“I know I probably sounded,” I swallowed. “Um, embarrassed. But Colin, he just caught me by surprise. I swear to you I want you and I want us. Together. As a couple. I just-“ 

He placed his hand on my cheek and smiled warmly at me. “It’s alright.” He softly kissed my cheek, the one without a hand covering it. “I’m sorry, too. I sort of, snapped at Josh. And I shouldn’t have done that.” He scratched behind his ear while speaking, trying not to make eye contact. 

I smiled at him and kissed him sweetly while he struggled not to smile into the kiss. “Should we actually rehearse now?” I suggested.

He laughed and lifted my hand to his lips to kiss each knuckle separately. With each kiss my smile grew wider, causing him to move on to the other hand at an attempt to make me smile even more. “I think I’d like to take off, actually, if that’s okay.” He said quietly. “I really need to-“ 

“Okay. I believe you. You don’t need to explain yourself.” I smiled at him. “Go.” I kissed his cheek, silently telling him that it was okay for him to leave. 

“Are you sure, love? I can stay,” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” He kissed me once again, and said goodbye. I waved him out until the door opened and shut once again, leaving me alone in my trailer, with nothing but my thoughts.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Colin has a family of his own; this is strictly for fun. I respect him and his life decisions alongside Jen’s.

“Jennifer. Wake up.” I heard someone say while soft strokes were made on my cheek. 

“Hmm?” I hummed, still half asleep. I could tell it was Colin who was speaking to me, but why he was doing so was still a mystery. 

“Morning.” He replied with a laugh. “Sleepy?” His thumb rested under my eye, still making delicate strokes. 

“Yeah. What time is it?” I mumbled, trying not to smile. 

“Quarter ’til 8.” The strokes on my cheek stopped and I felt the weight of his body being placed on the bed beside my crossed legs. 

“Do we have to work today?” I asked, opening my eyes and rubbing them. 

“No, no. But I have a surprise for you.” He smiled and reached out his hand for me to grab, pulling me up into a sitting position. 

“What? What kind of a surprise?” Genuine curiosity struck me, and my brain was suddenly working at 100 miles an hour, wondering if I’d forgotten a special occasion. “Colin-“ I started.

“Don’t worry. You didn’t forget our anniversary or anything.” He paused, realizing that his attempt at calming me down wasn’t working. “I just wanted to do something nice for you.” He offered me a gentle smile and reached in his pocket to get whatever the surprise was. 

I sat there, unable to move at the sight of him scavenging inside the endless hole, wondering if he would do something serious, like propose. My thoughts were cut off by a sudden movement that caught my attention. My eyes wandered upward, to find his hand in the air, holding two tickets to a Whitecaps game. 

“Colin!” I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck, smiling widely. 

“You like them?” He caressed my back in his hands, rubbing in a vertical motion. I pulled away from him and placed my hands on his jaw and cheek. 

“I love them.” I kissed his lips lightly and then once on his cheek. 

“Thank God, because there’s no refunds.” He joked. 

I pulled him in for another kiss, smiling into it as he attempted to catch his breath. “Thank you.” I whispered against his flushed skin. 

He pecked my lips once more, then released me from his grasp. 

///

When we arrived to the game, we were pleased to find out that very few people were seated in our section. The seats weren’t bad, but they weren’t the best. 

Once I got situated, I heard someone yell my name from across the section. I turned to find a short haired brunette with a dirty blonde haired gentleman. “Ginny! Josh!” I yelled toward the couple. I looked back at Colin, who was grinning from ear to ear. I opened my mouth to start asking a million questions but I was stopped by hands wrapping around my hips and across my stomach. “Josh! Put me down!” I yelled as soon as my feet were lifted off the ground. 

“Listen to the lady.” Colin said jokingly, laughing at my pursuit to get free. 

I glared at Colin, trying not to laugh as Josh started to tickle my ribs. My cheeks were bright red when he finally placed me back on the ground, and Ginny and Colin were wiping away tears from laughing so hard. As soon as my feet hit the ground I spun around and tried to get as far away from Josh as possible, from fear of him repeating the previous event. I stumbled over Colin’s feet, almost falling, but Colin leaped forward to catch me. His hands were around my waist and I could tell what he was thinking. 

“I’ve got you.” He said in a worried voice. But he quickly came to his senses and put me in an upright position, but left his hands around me. 

“Colin-” I started, but his hands weren’t moving. I placed mine on top of his and looked over to Josh, who looked guilty of something, and I was becoming more confused by the second. Before I could do anything else, I felt Colin’s fingers jabbing into my sides, causing a loud yelp to escape my mouth. “Colin!” I yelled. I was laughing, but I was extremely embarrassed at the fact that he could feel every inch of my vulnerable sides.

“Let her go!” Ginny said in between roaring laughs. She was exchanging glances with Josh when Colin finally let me out of his grasp. 

I spun around, just like I did with Josh, when I was free from his hard handle on me. I ran over to Ginny and buried myself in her warmth, trying to hide my flushed cheeks. 

Colin and Josh were still laughing when I looked up at them a few seconds later. “I’ll make it up to you.” I saw Colin mouth in my direction. I rolled my eyes at him and took a seat beside Ginny. He walked over to me and placed himself to my left. I could feel him staring at me but I pretended not to notice. 

///

The next hour or so was filled with laughter, yelling, and a lot of flirting, between both Colin and I, and Josh and Ginny. About half way through the game, the announcers were putting couples on the JumboTron. I felt my stomach drop when I saw my own face, along with Colin’s being displayed for everyone in the crowd to see. 

“Col-” I whispered, but he grabbed my face and crashed his lips into mine. I felt my entire world shatter into a million pieces, both from the kiss and from the fact that he just exposed our relationship to the world. I pressed my eyes shut and tried to enjoy the moment, but I could faintly hear gasps alongside cheering in the crowd. I pulled away, trying to process what just happened, but I could feel myself starting to get dizzy, and my vision was dark before I could do anything about it. 

I woke up a few seconds later, slouched in my seat and Colin looking deeply into my eyes. “W- what-” I stuttered. 

“Shh, Jen,” He cupped my face with his hands. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry.” He tried to hide the fact that he was about to cry, but I noticed it right away. 

“No, Colin, what…” I drifted off, still trying to process everything. I turned to Ginny, who looked extremely concerned but also beyond confused. My gaze shifted to Josh, who was looking at Colin with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

Colin’s hands directed my eyes back to his. I opened my mouth to speak again, but he cut me off before anything came out. “I’m so, so sorry. Jen, I don’t know what I was thinking.” Tears filled his eyes, but I couldn’t help but feel anger towards him. I shook my head and closed my eyes for a second, and his hands fell onto mine. He squeezed my fingers with his, but I pulled away and stood up. 

“Jen, what are you-” Ginny started, but I was running up the stairs, away from them before I heard anything else. 

I found a bathroom and locked myself inside of a stall as soon as I could. I pulled out my phone and texted Josh. 

Sorry. I’ll be back soon. Taking a breather

I hit send and sighed as I watched the message slide into its rightful place. I knew it was the right thing to do to send a calm text to one of the three people I was with, because then they’d worry less. The last thing I needed was a pep talk. 

But that’s exactly what I got. Within a few minutes, Ginny bursted into the bathroom and yelled out my name. When I didn’t answer, she checked every stall and eventually saw my shoes from underneath. She didn’t try to pry open the door or anything, but she did give me a long talk about sharing my feelings and not running from things. I gradually built up the courage to exit the tiny stall and freshened up in front of the mirror while Ginny texted Josh. 

Found her. Be there soon. 

///

“Jen!” Colin stood up abruptly, and looked at me with bags under his eyes. I could tell he’d been worried sick, even if it’d only been 15 minutes since I saw him last. “Are you okay? Where’d you go? What-” I walked up to him and hugged him. My face was buried in his chest when I felt Josh’s hand rest on my back. 

“Jen, we worried sick about you! What happened?” He tried to sound mad, but a hint of sincerity and concern was dispersed throughout his tone. 

I turned myself around and placed a hand on Colin’s chest. “Look, I know you already know, Josh, but Ginny doesn’t. So, I’m going to explain.” I looked up at Colin, who nodded and tried to smile. I proceeded to explain that Colin and I had been together for a while, and that when he kissed me, it just took me by surprise and that I needed to get some air. No one bought the second part of my explanation, but they silently agreed not to question it. 

The rest of the game was pretty awkward, but not unpleasant. We still laughed at things and bonded over a few stories. When it was time to leave, Colin and I said our goodbyes and piled into his car. 

I looked over at Colin in the driver’s seat, and placed a hand on his thigh. “I’m sorry about my,” I swallowed. “Outburst.” He looked over at me and smiled apologetically. 

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that without at least asking you first.” His words were sloppy and it took me a moment to figure out what exactly he said. I removed my hand from his leg and sighed softly as I looked out the window. 

///

As we stepped inside the apartment, I felt his hands rest against my waist. It took me by surprise, so I immediately sucked in a harsh amount of air and placed my hands on top of his. His chin settled in the crook of my neck, and I felt his warm breath escape from his lips. 

“What are you…” I couldn’t finish the thought, because right when I spoke, his lips crashed into the soft skin on my neck. He placed open mouthed kisses down the side of my throat and began to run his hands up my shirt. 

I stopped him from furthering his actions by turning myself around and placing my hands on his chest. “Colin,” I started. I smiled at him and he looked a little sad, like a child who just got his toy taken away. 

“Make up sex?” He said after a moment of silence. He seemed confident in his suggestion, which made me feel a little weak in the knees. The question took me by surprise, so I just stared at him for a second before answering. 

“What?” I asked breathlessly. 

He smiled seductively and leaned in for another kiss. I accepted his invitation with little hesitation. He picked me up by my ass and carried me to the sofa near by, as he continued to deepen the kiss every few seconds. 

Before I knew it, he was on top of me, half naked and full of lust. I couldn’t help but feel kind of guilty for having ‘makeup sex’ when we didn’t even really make up. The thought of not talking about our problems really turned me off, but I could tell he’d been waiting a while for this, judging by the hardness in his tight pants. 

“Jen? Are you alright?” I heard him say. I suddenly snapped back into reality, and smiled sweetly at him. “We don’t have to-” 

“No, it’s,” I sighed and placed my hands on my face. “I’m not really in the mood.” The words sounded more harsh than I’d meant them to be. I immediately felt bad for what I’d said, but I couldn’t take them back, and suddenly I felt a horrible urge to cry. 

“Oh.” He said quietly. He sat up and pulled his shirt back over his head. I watched him as he got off of the couch. “It’s okay, really.” His voice seemed utterly miserable, and suddenly I felt tears escaping from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away without him noticing, but I ultimately failed. “Jennifer?” He asked, crouching down before me and trying to pry my hands away from my eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Colin.” I didn’t know what’d come over me, but I felt like I’d ruined everything. First, I pass out when he kisses me in public, then I run away and hide in a bathroom, and now, I’m depriving him of something we both usually very much enjoy together. I let out a rough sob, and removed my hands from my face. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Jen.” He let out an awkward laugh and wiped away some tears that were continuously falling from my face. I sat up and sniffled. 

“For everything,” I said abruptly. “For today.” A few more tears fell onto my lap when the words came out of my mouth. 

“Jen, you didn’t-” He started, but I cut him off.

“I ruined our day. You bought those tickets for us and I just,” I took a breath. “I ruined everything.” 

He stood up slightly and motioned for me scoot over so that he could sit next to me. He sat down and placed a hand above my knee. “There’s no need to apologize.” He whispered to me. “I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’d take it back if I could-” My eyes shot up to his as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He could tell I didn’t like what he said, so he added, “I mean, I wouldn’t take back the kiss, I would just,” He swallowed and blinked. “Ask you before I did it.” He finally said. 

I let out a sigh and tried to smile. He wiped away the last tear on my cheek and pulled me in for a hug. We stayed like that for a while, just basking in each other’s presence and comfort. 

Eventually we got ready for bed and climbed into the warm sheets. I cuddled up against his hard torso and buried my head in his chest. “Goodnight, Colin.” I said almost inaudibly. I felt him smile. 

“Goodnight, Jen.” He said as he pressed a kiss on the top of my head. It wasn’t long before we fell asleep; we always slept perfectly when we were pressed against each other.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Colin has a family of his own; this is strictly for fun. I respect him and his life decisions alongside Jen’s.

(2 months later) 

The other day I surprised Colin with plane tickets to Chicago, so that he could formally introduce himself to my relatives. He agreed without hesitation, and ever since then he’d been radiating with happiness. Almost every conversation somehow got redirected towards my family or his, which usually ended after an hour or so of thoughtful replies to one another. 

Today we were to pack, and tomorrow we would head to the airport at dawn. I was trying to decide what shoes were necessary for the trip, when I heard a soft knock on the door frame.

“Hey.” I said quietly, smiling like a lovestruck fool. Colin was standing there in his casual attire, but his hair was completely messed up, probably caused by our earlier activities. 

“Hey. Almost done?” He asked, leaning against the wooden frame. His left hand slid into his pocket and his lips curled upward as I looked back into his eyes. 

“Well,” I started. I sighed and then continued, “I’m not sure what shoes to bring. Come take a look,” I turned my head to find him at my heels. I smiled at him and then turned back around. “See, they both match. What do you think?” 

His hand rested on my hip, and he placed his head on my shoulder to look at the arrangement of attire that was spread out on the bed. “Hmm.” He hummed. “I think,” He paused, which made me chuckle under my breath, but he disregarded it. “The white ones. They’ll make your hair look more golden.” The second part of his sentence was so quiet, I barely caught it. 

I twisted around and smiled one of the biggest smiles I’d ever felt myself possess. “What was that?” I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

His cheeks immediately turned a dark shade of pink, and his eyes were filled with embarrassment, but I knew a part of him liked that I heard his comment. “I, uh-” He stuttered.

I let out a sweet laugh and kissed him softly on his burning cheek. “I know. Thank you.” I let him out of my grasp, and turned my attention back to the clothing. 

“Yeah, uh,” He swallowed loudly. “I’m gonna go get dinner ready.” His tone seemed a bit smoother now. “See you soon?” He asked when he got to the doorway.

“See you soon.” I repeated. I didn’t turn around when I replied, but only because I was still immensely focused on organizing my suitcase. 

///

The next morning we woke up and got ready. The plane was scheduled to leave at 8:00, so we had to be at the airport by 7:45. At around 7:30, Colin called a cab to pick us up and drive us to the airport. We arrived just in time, and boarded the plane with a few minutes to spare. 

“Excited?” I asked Colin, who was looking out the window, admiring the light pink and blue sky. 

He turned his head towards me and smiled. It was the kind of smile that reached every part of your face: your eyes, your nose, even your ears. “Yes.” He said after a moment of silence. “I can’t wait to introduce myself as your boyfriend.” He added mockingly. I leaned against him and smiled into his shoulder. Shortly after, the plane took off in the direction of Chicago. 

I fell asleep after we’d been in the air for about an hour. I woke up to Colin nudging my shoulder and placing light kisses on my fingers. “Good morning.” He said giddily. 

“Did I sleep the whole time?” I asked, rubbing my eyes. 

“Afraid so.” He tucked some of my hair behind my ear and smiled down at me. 

We got off the plane and called for another taxi. It came relatively quick, considering the service quality of Chicago, and we loaded our things into the trunk. Once we got buckled, the driver took us to a hotel down the street from my parents’ house. 

The flight took about 4 ½ hours, and unpacking took us about half an hour, so we were both pretty hungry by the time we had finished. We decided to grab a bite to eat before heading over to my parents’ place. After our quick meal, we walked through some old streets, and I told Colin a few memories that sparked my mind every few blocks. 

Around 2:00, we arrived at the main attraction - my childhood home. I knocked on the door and took Colin’s hand in mine. He squeezed it reassuringly and gave me a nudge. 

My brother, Daniel, opened the door, and I embraced him as soon as I’d recognized him. I had unconsciously let go of Colin’s hand, but when I returned to him, I entwined our fingers once again. “Sorry,” I whispered to him when we were locked together again. 

The next hour was filled with greeting one another and catching up on the past few months of our lives. After a long talk with my sister about her new songs that she’d written, and a few drinks that were handed to me throughout the afternoon, it was finally dinner time. I searched for Colin when I heard the announcement to meet in the dining room. It took me a moment to find him, but we eventually made our way to the dinner table. His hand was resting on my back while we seated ourselves next to my family members. 

“Dig in!” I heard my dad yell. There were a few chuckles from various people, then we began to ‘dig in.’ 

After a few minutes of small talk, my mom abruptly said, “So, Colin,” As she sat her napkin down on the table, and continued, “How long have you guys exactly been together?” I was a little relieved at the lightness of her question; I thought it’d be far more personal than that. 

“Uh, about 5 months.” He replied after thinking for a second. “Actually, today is our 5 month anniversary.” He added. I looked at him, feeling content that he knew about all of our milestones, but also ashamed that I’d forgotten.

“Really?” My dad jumped in. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at me. 

“Colin-” I wanted to apologize, but I stopped myself because, well, this wasn’t exactly the best time or place.

He placed his hand on my thigh and rubbed circles with his thumb, reassuring me that it was okay. I looked up at his glistening eyes and forced a smile. He furrowed his brow for a moment and then focused his attention back on the food. The rest of my family had forgotten about the conversation that we just had, and moved on to Dan’s directing experiences with his marching band. 

After what seemed like hours of eating, we cleaned up the dining room and kitchen. Colin and I took care of the dishes, while everyone else was assigned various jobs. While I was focusing intently on a particularly dirty dish, Colin sprayed me with the sink water. 

“Colin!” I yelled. I couldn’t help but smile, but his boyish grin sent chills down my spine that made me know exactly what he was thinking. 

“Jen!” He mocked in a high-pitched voice. I slapped his arm and my mother walked in the room. 

“Well that’s no way to treat a significant other.” She said under her breath, trying not to laugh. 

“Hey, Mom?” I asked after a moment of laughter. “Is it okay if we head out?” I nudged Colin where my mom couldn’t see, to get his attention. 

“Sure! You guys probably need rest from the long flight over here.” She embraced me lovingly, then Colin. “Come say goodbye to the rest, then we’ll let you loose.” 

///

I stepped into the hotel lobby, shivering a bit and rubbing my hands on my upper arms. Colin hugged me from behind, immediately sending his warmth onto my cold skin. I swayed us back and forth a few times, until he let go of my torso. 

“Sorry,” He muttered while stepping back. I wasn’t sure if he was apologizing for letting go of me or for hugging me. Neither made sense, so I just looked at him confused. “We’d better get to the room.” His tone seemed more cheery now, so I brushed the previous comment off. We made our way to the elevator, walking hand in hand, conversing about the good and bad things that’d happened earlier that day. 

By the time we stepped into the elevator, I could sense some tension between us. I wasn’t sure if it was emotional or sexual, but I quickly figured it out when he pushed me up against the wall in the empty box, causing my breathing to hitch and my skin to burn. He forced his way into my mouth, aggressively sucking on my bottom lip. My legs began to weaken and he quickly unattached himself as soon as I’d started to take the actions further. 

“W-what…” I breathed unsteadily. 

“Wait,” He took a breath. “‘Til we get in the room,” 

I smiled at him as the doors opened and let us out into the hall. We barely made it into the door of the hotel room before we pounced on each other again. I could already feel Colin hardening in his pants after a moment of foreplay, so I placed my hand on his lower waist, just high enough not to reach his most sensitive spot. 

“Jen…” He moaned at the touch. I smiled at his reply, and slid my hand into his tight pants. He inhaled sharply and looked at me. 

“Bed.” I said sternly. 

Colin immediately obeyed my command, launching himself onto the hotel bed. He quickly ripped off his shirt in the process. I hovered over him, leaving delicate kisses on his bare chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, causing it to get a bit tangled. I sat upright, confusing Colin to no ends. He looked at me with worry and disorientation, but I smiled reassuringly at him. 

“Jen?” He asked quietly

“Hm?” I replied. I slid my hand down his chest and locked eyes with him. 

“What are you…” He drifted off once he caught sight of what I’d had in mind. When he wasn’t looking, I’d been slowly sliding my hand into my own pants, and now I entered the first finger. “Jen,” His erection rubbed against my aching clit, but our clothes were making almost all of the friction disappear. 

“Need,” I moaned through the pleasure of my own hands. “You.” I said after a moment of catching my breath. 

That was all he needed to push him over the edge. He slid his pants down to his ankles, then kicked them onto the floor, along with his shoes and socks. We tried not to break the kiss that I’d started, but ultimately failed. I did the same - took off my pants -, then pulled my top over my head, and unhooked my bra. He drooled at the sight of my bare body, like he’d never seen it before. 

“What?” I asked shyly, although I knew exactly what his expression meant. 

He threw me down on the bed and hovered over my steaming body. “You know what.” He said in a deep voice. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down onto me, forcefully kissing his lips with all of the power I had. 

He deepened the kiss, and without warning, plunged himself inside of me. I gasped, but he didn’t let me breathe for long. He quickly turned us around so that I was on top, but I was confused and just furrowed my brow at him. 

“Ride me.” He said once he’d realized that we weren’t on the same page. My eyes widened at his response, but it wasn’t completely unexpected. 

I began to thrust, slowly taking in his length. I threw my head back, cascading my hair onto his bare thighs, making him moan loudly from the sight and feel of it all. He placed his hands on my hips, and started to take over the direction of my body. He thrusted upward out of nowhere, and I yelped from pleasure. 

After a moment of forceful upshots, I broke down. My orgasm came without warning, and I felt kind of embarrassed that I didn’t hold on a bit longer. 

Colin smiled at me and said, “Again.” He flipped us over once more and took control of everything. I continued to kiss his plump lips as he thrusted again and again inside of me. It didn’t take long for Colin to reach his breaking point, and I wasn’t far behind him. 

We collapsed on top of each other, and lay there for a while. Colin eventually got out of the bed and cleaned everything up, insisting that he take care of his lady. 

“Such a gentleman.” I said under my breath. 

He kissed me softly on my bare stomach and intertwined our fingers. “I love you.” He said with confidence, looking intensely into my eyes. 

“I love you, too.” I pulled him towards me and locked our lips once again. He pulled away after a moment of lingering, and smiled the biggest smile I’d ever seen come about his face. 

I returned the gesture, and leaned against him as he turned off the lamp light.


End file.
